1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic module, and more specifically, to a portable electronic module with a back cover changing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a portable computer, a conventional configuration for a bezel, a back cover, and a liquid crystal module is to assemble the modularized liquid crystal module, related components (e.g. a dustproof film, a buffer film), and the bezel onto the back cover sequentially in a top-to-down manner. Accordingly, the liquid crystal module and the related components can be packaged between the bezel and the back cover.
However, in the said configuration, if a condition occurs that the back cover is needed to replace (e.g. a user wants to replace the back cover with another back cover of other different color according to his likes) or the back cover is damaged, the back cover can only be replaced after the bezel, the liquid crystal module and the related components are detached from the back cover sequentially, so as to cause a time-consuming and strenuous assembly and disassembly process and make the back cover difficult to replace.